Moonlight
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [FICLET/PG-13] Aku masih mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi, milik siapapun dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kerena aku tau, jauh dilubuk hatiku kau milikku -Park Chanyeol [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**Moonlight**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Male Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

.

.

Seorang Namja tampan tinggi menghampiri Namja cantik bertubuh mungil. "Hei Baek"

"Oh hai Park" Balas namja mungil itu. Tersenyum begitu tau namja tampan itu menghampirinya.

"Long time no see" Park Chanyeol nama namja tampan itu memeluk pinggang ramping Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Hehe kau semakin tampan Park" Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Dan kau semakin cantik Baek" Balas Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Memberikan sensasi geli namun hangat.

"Bisa pulang bareng?"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan kening. Memilah untuk memikir sebentar tawaran dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Oh apakah aku lupa ceritakan di sini. Park Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka kandas lima tahun yang lalu. Dikarenakan salah satu diantara mereka tidak kuat untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.

"Aku akan izin Sehun untuk tidak menjemputku" Dan oh ingatkan Park Chanyeol akan Oh Sehun. Kekasih Baekhyun sekarang. Sebulan setelah berakhirnya hubungan mereka Baekhyun sudah menggebet CEO muda yang terkenal. Oh Sehun. Namja putih, tampan, bertubuh sempurna dan jangan lupakan kekayaannya yang tidak akan habis untuk turunan kesepuluh.

Chanyeol mengeram. Rahangnya mengeras. Lihatlah betapa mudahnya nama itu keluar dari mulut malaikat kecilnya.

"Aku menunggumu di tempat parkir" Jawab Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Melenggang melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berpesta. Reuni, reuni SMA mereka.

Chanyeol tahu, dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Baekhyun selalu aktif sosial media. Dari sanalah Chanyeol memantau Baekhyun, apa yang dia makan setiap hari, bagaimana kuliahnya, bagaimana ia pergi atau darimana dia datang dengan pemuda berkulit albino itu, apa yang sedang ia rasakan, kenapa ia sedih, kenapa ia senang. Chanyeol tahu. Chanyeol tahu semua itu.

Dia sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya. Bergelayut manja, senyumannya yang indah, tawanya yang menular, sentuhannya yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Rindu sangat rindu. Ia tidak berani menemui Baekhyun, mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun menangis meraung ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Untuk itu ia sangat berterima kasih ke ketua acara reuni yang akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan kekasih mungilnya.

"Yeollie-ah" Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, melongok meminta izin dari sang empunya.

"Masuklah Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melenggangkan tubuh rampingnya duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Aku sudah bilang Sehun akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo" Kekehnya lalu mengambil seatbelt dan memakainya. "Jadi Tuan Park" Dia menatap Chanyeol. "Akan kemana kita sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyalakan kemudi mobil. Meninggalkan gedung reuni memasuki jalanan yang sepi. Sedikit mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie-aah" Baekhyun memberenggut merasa terabaikan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sungguh dia sangat rindu panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuknya.

"Pantai" Jawab Chanyeol di tengah kekehannya. "Kau suka?"

Meskipun malam, mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti Yeol"

"Tenanglah Baek, masih ada bajuku dan" Chanyeol mengerem mendadak. Sempat memaki pengemudi gila yang tiba-tiba saja menyalip mobilnya.

"Dan?"

"Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memakai pakaian satu helai benangpun" Lanjut Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan kaget sejenak dari Baekhyun.

"Well Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah. "Sepertinya itu mendebarkan" Baekhyun membuang mukanya ke jendela gerah akan perkataannya sendiri. "Aku menantikannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Membayangkan tubuh kecil itu berada di bawah kendalinya. Dalam perjalanan ke pantai yang cukup membuat pundak Chanyeol pegal itu, mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan musik yang terdengar lewat radio dengan perbincangan ringan sesekali.

Baekhyun menikmati udara malam hari yang masuk lewat kaca disisi kepalanya, sedikit mengantuk namun tak membuat dirinya sampai tertidur. Sedangkan Chanyeol fokus pada jalanan yang masih cukup ramai dibelakangnya. Hingga mereka sudah memasuki kawasan pribadi Chanyeol.

"Kita sampai Baek" Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya kesebuah villa di pinggir pantai. Besar namun tampak indah dengan bangunan modern.

"Waw, ini milikmu Yeol?" Baekhyun terpesona dengan keindahan villa milik _mantan kekasih_ nya hingga ia memutar badannya agar bisa melihat keseluruhan bangunan depan villa Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu membuka pintu utama dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengikuti dibelakang Chanyeol. "Selamat datang tuan putri"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku namja omong-omong"

"Tapi kecantikanmu mengalahkan putri manapun Baek" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di sofa villanya.

"Ku akui itu pujian yang menyanjungkan"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh. Dulu Baekhyun sangat tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Putri. Bagaimanapun dia itu seorang laki-laki tulen.

"Soda atau bir?" Chanyeol membuka lemari pendinginnya. "Soda please, aku tak ingin mabuk jika berdua denganmu"

"Oke aku simpulkan kamu ingin bir" Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah botol anggur. "Bukankah menyenangkan kita bercinta dengan keadaan mabuk?"

Muka Baekhyun memerah.

"Melihat muka merahmu apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk sangat menggiurkan Baek"

"Oh Chan hentikan"

"Wae? Aku bicara kenyataan"

Baekhyun membuang muka. Menatap laut malam yang terlihat jelas dari jendela villa yang besar.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Terhalang punggung sofa sandaran tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Heumm"

"Kamu tidak merindukanku eoh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Cha.. Eumphh" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Awalnya ciuman yang menuntut, menggigit dan melumat paksa bibir Baekhyun. Tak ada balasan sebelum akhirnya..

"Chan ahh" Sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya untuk ciuman lebih dalam.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Chanyeol. Mengabsen setiap rentetan gigi Baekhyun yang rapih, satu persatu memasukin gua hangat itu. Tak tinggal diam tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun.

"Chann.." Sekali lagi desahan Baekhyun keluar ketika tangan Chanyeol mengelus kulit putihnya. Tubuhnya melemas. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek.." Belai Chanyeol di pipi Baekhyun. "Sangat sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Be mine please"

"Tonight?"

"No, till the end, the end of time"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol mencari sebuah kebohongan dalam matanya. Tapi sayang, yang ia temukan adalah kesungguhan.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, pegang janjiku" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, seolah tak ada hari esok untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum manis.

"Yes i will Chan" Sebuah airmata mengalir entah mengapa. "Aku pegang janjimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... ...**

– **END–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
